


The Iwa-chan's Biceps Fanclub

by FluffNStuff



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, lmao heres an entire oneshot dedicated to iwas arms, this started off as crack and quickly turned into a long kiss-fic, undisclosed location who the hell knows where they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffNStuff/pseuds/FluffNStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to an entire fic dedicated to Oikawa fawning over Iwaizumi's arms. RIP me. (◍ ´꒳` ◍)b</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Iwa-chan's Biceps Fanclub

Iwaizumi frowned, running his hand up his bicep. _They’re not that big…_ he thought to himself, his eyes narrowing. Sure, because of practice everyday and the workouts he’d do on the side, his arms had well, bulked up a bit. But they weren’t too huge, is what he thought. And yet… Why does everyone make such a fuss over them?

It was beginning to get uncomfortable. Oikawa and the rest of the team had made a fanclub over Iwaizumi’s arms… for whatever reason. It had started with the wolf-whistling, the strange declarations, and had escalated to touching and grabbing. It had even spread to the rest of the school. Everyone just _loved_ Iwaizumi’s arms. Iwaizumi shook his head, _this is ridiculous_.

Iwaizumi felt a soft tickling up his arms and turned, face pulled into a frown to watch as Oikawa grinned and slid his hands up and down Iwaizumi’s upper arms, squeezing lightly on the way, sending sparks up Iwaizumi’s skin. Iwaizumi stared at him blankly, feeling an anxious anger beginning to ripple in his chest.

“Hey Iwa-biceps-chan,” purred Oikawa, his eyes taunting and playful. Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa away, getting increasingly more irritated with his captain’s antics.

“I’m not in the mood today, Oikawa,” he grumbled, casting a glare at him. Oikawa laughed and leaned all of his weight into Iwaizumi.

“Aww, but Iwa-chan’s arms are the best on the entire team! Plus when you roll your shirts up like this,” Oikawa paused to pluck at the bundled t-shirt, “it’s hard not to notice,” Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi from beneath his lashes, smirking. Iwaizumi processed what Oikawa was saying for a moment, at a loss for words. He felt… something, a kind of pull in his chest that made him feel uncomfortable and hot. Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa away again, shoving a hand in his face.

“That’s because…” Iwaizumi felt his face flush suddenly and he looked down at the floor. “That’s because it’s too tight,” he mumbled softly. Oikawa barked out a laugh and toppled over Iwaizumi, tackling him and making them both fall over. “Shittykawa, get off of me!” shouted Iwaizumi, elbowing Oikawa in the ribs. Oikawa continued his onslaught, clearly with the upper hand.

“Iwa-chan’s embarrassed,” giggled Oikawa. Iwaizumi was now completely underneath Oikawa, the captain’s fluffy hair falling around his face as he braced himself on both of his hands. Oikawa smiled at Iwaizumi, a soft, sincere smile that was rare to grace Oikawa’s face. Iwaizumi felt his heart thumping in his chest erratically. He tried to push the feeling away like he had in the past, but it wasn’t easy with Oikawa basically straddling him. Iwaizumi huffed, turning his face to the side.

“This fanclub of yours has gotten out of hand,” grumbled Iwaizumi, trying to put as much force into the words as he could muster. Oikawa grinned.

“Well, I’m the president of the Iwa-chan’s Biceps Fanclub,” he said lightly, running one finger down Iwaizumi’s arm. Iwaizumi slapped Oikawa’s hand away, earning a laugh. Iwaizumi shifted underneath Oikawa, bracing his body on his elbow as he attempted to get up.

“Shittykawa are you going to get off of me?” he growled. To Iwaizumi’s surprise, Oikawa didn’t move at all, and when Iwaizumi moved to get up, he ended up putting their faces only inches apart. Iwaizumi could feel Oikawa’s breath on his face, hot and shallow. Oikawa was looking down at Iwaizumi, his gaze heavy. “Well?” Iwaizumi felt a small waver in his voice that he hoped Oikawa didn’t notice.

“What if I don’t want to?” breathed Oikawa, tilting his head slightly to the side, his voice a little too soft, a little too thick. Oikawa’s hand gently slid up Iwaizumi’s braced arm, pressing up against it. Iwaizumi’s gaze flickered down to Oikawa’s lips, his heart fluttering a bit. Iwaizumi looked back up at Oikawa’s eyes and found him staring at him, his face flushed with pink. “What if I want to stay like this, Iwa-chan?” he asked, his hand pressing in on Iwaizumi’s arm just slightly. Iwaizumi shifted slightly, his gaze faltering.

 _Was this okay?_ Oikawa was Iwaizumi’s best friend. They’d been together forever. Iwaizumi didn’t know when normal touches had started to set a fire in his skin. When being close was something that elicited an anxious excitement that made Iwaizumi’s heart race. When there were too many too-long silences. Iwaizumi didn’t know when he’d looked at Oikawa’s smile, the smile he had when he thought no one was looking, and thought that it was beautiful. He didn’t know when he had fallen in love with his best friend. He didn’t know if this was okay. He didn’t know if…

Oikawa shifted almost imperceptibly, his other hand finding Iwaizumi’s chin. Iwaizumi’s chest hitched, forgetting how to breathe. Oikawa let out a heavy breath. “You’re overthinking, Iwa-chan,” whispered Oikawa, “It’s okay, I’m sorry, just… let me just,” Oikawa trailed off as his eyes lingered and he leaned in, pressing their lips together so softly that Iwaizumi wasn’t actually sure they had made contact yet. Iwaizumi finally let his breath go, letting it flow over Oikawa’s face as he pushed his face up to meet Oikawa’s, his mind reeling.

Oikawa let out something that was between an exhale and a soft moan and pulled desperately against Iwaizumi’s jaw roughly, forcing them closer. Iwaizumi opened his mouth, pulling on Oikawa’s bottom lip, coaxing him. Once the initial kiss had happened, the anxiousness that had been building up in Iwaizumi’s body had left, he let the want he’d felt for years churning as he desired more closeness, more touches, more of him.

On the other hand, Oikawa’s confidence seemed to have drained from his body. The tentativeness with which he kissed Iwaizumi was almost like Oikawa had suddenly become shy. Oikawa let out another small sound and withdrew. He was breathing heavily as he looked down at Iwaizumi, a concerned look on his face.

“Is this…” Oikawa’s gaze flickered around the room before landing back on Iwaizumi’s face. “Okay?” his thumb slid up and down Iwaizumi’s cheek.

“You’re the one who started this,” mumbled Iwaizumi, confused at Oikawa’s timidity.

“I just don’t want to… Fuck this up…” Oikawa bit his bottom lip. “I know I kind of forced this on you, but I realized that maybe you…” he trailed off, his grip tightening on Iwaizumi’s arm.

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi brought Oikawa’s attention back to him. “I wouldn’t have kissed you if I didn’t want to,” he said flatly, as if it were the most obvious statement he could have made. Oikawa’s face lit up red and a nervous smile spread on his face, a giddy expression. Iwaizumi felt himself smile at the gentle expression, it was beautiful. Iwaizumi leaned in, Oikawa meeting him in the middle. The tension had left Oikawa’s limbs. Iwaizumi sat up a bit more, the previous position killing his back. Oikawa let him straighten, he tilted his head to the side and opened his mouth more. Iwaizumi felt a rush of adrenaline, his hands aching to pull Oikawa closer. The deeper kiss lit a fire in Iwaizumi’s chest, each touch of Oikawa’s hands sending sparks across his skin, like a chain reaction, sweeping across his entire body like a chill. But he wasn’t cold. In fact, he was incredibly hot.

Iwaizumi grunted, though he didn’t mean to, as put his arms around Oikawa, shifting so Oikawa was now in his lap. Oikawa panted heavily, releasing so he could push oxygen into his lungs. Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa up closer to him, letting Oikawa catch his breath as he started laying soft kisses onto Oikawa’s neck and shoulder. Oikawa let out a soft, contented sigh.

“Iwa-chan,” breathed Oikawa, “You know, I started talking about your arms cause I thought maybe you’d catch the hint,” he chuckled a little bit. Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa’s skin where his shoulder met his neck, sucking softly. Oikawa made a small noise. “But you thought I was making fun of you, and so did everyone else so they joined in. And it got so out of control that even the whole school started getting in on it.” Iwaizumi was trying to listen but his head was getting a bit hazy, he was drowning in Oikawa’s scent, the scent he knew well but never this well. Oikawa let out a shaky breath. “And it just turned into a big joke and I never wanted that, I never wanted that Iwa-chan,” he sighed frustratedly. Iwaizumi could feel the vibrations of Oikawa’s voice through his lips and it sent his pulse wild. Oikawa’s hands ran up and down Iwaizumi’s upper arms and he laughed, “Iwa-chan was just too dense to realize I was coming on to you when I said I liked your arms.”

Iwaizumi felt a bolt of irritation through his body and in response he bit down into Oikawa’s skin. Oikawa yelped, his body jumping in Iwaizumi’s grasp. Iwaizumi backed off, lightly sucking on the sore area that would probably bruise later. Oikawa let out a light breath that grew into a moan. He grabbed Iwaizumi’s face in both of his hands and kissed Iwaizumi roughly. Iwaizumi exhaled heavily through his nose, meeting the roughness of Oikawa’s kiss with equal desperation. Their mouths fit together wetly, sliding together. Oikawa’s shyness from before was gone, his confidence back after Iwaizumi’s reassurance. Iwaizumi slid his hands under Oikawa and hitched him up, bringing their bodies closer. Oikawa let out a gasp, looking at Iwaizumi with a crooked grin on his face.

“Your hands are on my ass,” he observed, the smile spreading wider.

“Is that a problem?” Iwaizumi asked, blank faced.

“Not at all,” Oikawa brought their lips together again, then pulled away. Iwaizumi cocked an eyebrow at him.

“What?” he asked, paranoid fear that Oikawa had changed his mind running through his head.

“Iwa-chan, I have a request,” he mumbled, the shyness returning. Iwaizumi felt wary, but the redness of Oikawa’s cheeks eased his worries. Iwaizumi looked down at Oikawa’s neck, where a few small and one large hickey were forming on Oikawa’s pale skin. A rush of heat swept over him and he forced himself to look away, swallowing thickly.

“And?” he asked, his voice a bit hoarse, it was hard to keep eye-contact. It was even harder to stay in control and at an even pace.

Oikawa leaned back a little bit and pulled on Iwaizumi’s shirt, freeing it from Iwaizumi’s pants. Oikawa looked back up at Iwaizumi. “Would you…” the coy, excited smile on Oikawa’s face made Iwaizumi’s heart leap, and he tried hard not to breathe too heavily because of it.

“Only if you do too,” said Iwaizumi, already tugging the shirt out the rest of the way and pulling it over his head. Oikawa made a contented grunt and complied, unbuttoning his shirt. He stopped halfway when his eyes landed on Iwaizumi’s chest and he just kind of… stared. Iwaizumi felt embarrassed warmth rise up into his face. “What!” he snapped, self-conscious. Oikawa’s gaze lifted back up to Iwaizumi and he laughed awkwardly, a sheepish look on his face.

“N-nothing it’s just you’re really hot, Iwa-chan,” he said, rubbing the back of his head bashfully. Iwaizumi’s mind froze. Whatever he was in the middle of doing ceased to exist for him as he gaped at Oikawa, looking through him. Oikawa’s laugh faltered and he tilted his head in confusion. Iwaizumi continued to stare into nothingness.

“Iwa-chan?" Oikawa leaned forward. "Iwa-chan did I break you?” he cupped Iwaizumi’s face in his hands but Iwaizumi still hadn’t budged. “Iwa-chaan,” Oikawa cooed, kissing Iwaizumi’s cheek, then his forehead, then the other cheek. “Iwa-chan what’s wrong, do you find it shocking that I think you’re hot?” he murmured next to Iwaizumi’s ear. “Cause I really do,” Oikawa’s eyelashes brushed up against Iwaizumi’s face as his eyes closed partially. “Is that so hard to believe?” Iwaizumi shivered, and closed his eyes, letting his head fall over Oikawa’s shoulder and feeling his face go bright red.

“Fuck,” he groaned, looking down at the ground with heavy eyes. “That really turned me on,” me muttered. This time, Oikawa stiffened as the breath hitched in his chest. Oikawa exhaled shakily, putting his arms around Iwaizumi’s torso. Oikawa’s hands felt cold compared to the inferno that was Iwaizumi’s skin. Oikawa let out another shaky breath and Iwaizumi could feel it on his back. Iwaizumi leaned back. “You know, if you keep doing this, I’m going to have a difficult time keeping calm,” warned Iwaizumi. Oikawa looked straight back at Iwaizumi, his gaze unwavering.

“What if I don’t want you to stay calm?” he said, echoing himself from earlier. Iwaizumi felt another burst of adrenaline, an impulse of need filling his body. Iwaizumi’s mouth felt dry, he licked his lips, gauging the emotion in Oikawa’s brown eyes. Or, they used to be brown. Oikawa’s pupils were so dilated that the only brown left was right around the edge of the iris. Iwaizumi bit his lip. Oikawa shifted, lightly pushing Iwaizumi back against the wall so his back was up against it. Oikawa leaned back his hips rotating in Iwaizumi’s lap. Iwaizumi’s breath caught and he looked back up at Oikawa, a puzzled expression on his glassy eyes.

Oikawa was looking at Iwaizumi’s shirtless torso, his eyes scanning over him like he was analyzing him. He had a thoughtful expression on his face. His own shirt was half-way unbuttoned, leaving only part of his chest bare.

Iwaizumi let out a strangled breath and reached behind Oikawa, placing his hand behind the crook of Oikawa’s neck and pulling his face towards his, the kiss heavy and warm. Oikawa made a small, surprised sound into Iwaizumi’s mouth, then reciprocated, his hands feeling the dip of Iwaizumi’s collarbones and the hard muscle of his stomach. Iwaizumi exhaled and busied his hands with unbuttoning the rest of Oikawa’s shirt. He tugged it loose and Oikawa helped him get it off of his arms. Each subsequent meeting of their lips was heavier, more urgent. Iwaizumi pulled on Oikawa’s undershirt, and they broke apart from each other only long enough for Oikawa to lift his arms so Iwaizumi could pull the shirt off all the way. They reconnected harshly, teeth hitting teeth for a moment before they found each other again. Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa closer until skin was touching skin and it was like a bomb had gone off, the warmth spreading through Iwaizumi’s entire body.

Oikawa adjusted his legs so Iwaizumi was between them, his hands running up through Iwaizumi’s hair. Iwaizumi grasped Oikawa’s hair in his hands and yanked back on it, kissing Oikawa’s neck and the base of his jaw. Oikawa let out a soft, strained groan as Iwaizumi sucked on the exposed flesh of Oikawa’s neck.

“Ahhh, fuck, Iwa-chan. You know, now that I think about it how are you so good at this? Did you have someone secret I didn’t know about that taught you?” Oikawa growled a little bit, letting out a shallow breath. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

“I guess it just comes naturally. Besides, I can’t slack off if it’s you as my partner,” mumbled Iwaizumi, letting Oikawa’s head back down. Oikawa tipped his head to the side, an inquisitive smirk on his face.

“I guess we’re just inherently good partners,” he said softly, the light in his eyes dancing. Iwaizumi hummed in agreement, his attention caught on Oikawa’s unclothed skin. He’d seen Oikawa without his shirt on countless times. But this was… quite different.

“You’re gorgeous,” murmured Iwaizumi without really thinking. This time it was Oikawa’s turn to blush, he hid his face in Iwaizumi’s shoulder. Iwaizumi laughed and skimmed his hands over Oikawa’s sides. He felt Oikawa’s arms wrap around his neck, his breath hot against Iwaizumi’s neck. He mumbled something that Iwaizumi couldn’t hear. Iwaizumi hummed, lilting up to indicate he didn’t hear him.

“I love you Iwa-chan,” Oikawa’s voice was so soft and quiet that Iwaizumi wasn’t quite sure he had actually heard it. Iwaizumi’s heart pounded in his chest and he felt a warm smile spread over his face.

“I love you too,” he whispered, pulling Oikawa into a tight hug, kissing the exposed side of Oikawa’s shoulder that he could reach. Oikawa pulled back and smiled, sliding his hand up and down one of Iwaizumi’s arms.

“I really do love your arms,” he said with a soft chuckle.

“Oh my god,” groaned Iwaizumi, annoyed. “Shut up,” he said, pushing Oikawa just strong enough to make him sway. Oikawa laughed, grinning brightly, his face lightly dusted pink.

“Sexy arms Iwa-chan.”

“I will literally hit you with my sexy arms.”


End file.
